Ben 10 Justice League: The Return of Evil Way Big
'''Ben 10 Justice League: The Return of Evil Waybig '''is a crossover between Ben 10, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Justice League. This is a four hour CG movie silmar to Ben 10: Destroy all Aliens. Overview 16 year-old Ben Tennyson, ,Gwen, and Kevin were fighting crime when a time portal bring 10-year-olds Ben and Gwen, evan Kevin 11 a giant portal appeard in the sky bringing the Justice League. And they have to work together to stop a familiar enemy who come to destroy the universe...Evil Waybig and some of Ben's foes. Characters Ben 10: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Gwen Tennyson/ (Kari Wahlgren) *Real Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) *Elena Validus (Tia Texida) *Max Tennyson (Paul Eding) *Young Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong) *Young Gwen Tennyson (Megan Smith) *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) *Tetrax Shard (Dave Fennoy) *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) *Ship (Vvyan Pham) *Professor Paradox (David McCallum) Alien forms #Heatblast (Diedrich Bader) #Four Arms (Dee Bradley Baker) #Diamondhead (Dee Bradley Baker) #XLR8 (John DiMaggio) #Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) #Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) #Ghostfreak (Jeff Bennett) #Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal) #Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) #Grey Matter (Carlos Alazaraqui) #Buzzshock (Yuri Lowenthal) #Articguana (Diedrich Bader) #Spitter (Dee Bradley Baker) #Cannonbolt (Dee Bradley Baker) #Wildvine (John DiMaggio) #Upchuck (Dee Bradley Baker) #Ditto (Tom Kenny) #Eye Guy (Dee Bradley Baker) #Way Big (Dee Bradley Baker) #Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire (Dee Bradley Baker) #Humongousaur/Ultimate Humongousaur (Dee Bradley Baker) #Chromastone (Dee Bradley Baker) #Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo (Dee Bradley Baker) #Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill (Dee Bradley Baker) #Goop (Dee Bradley Baker) #Jetray (Dee Bradley Baker) #Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spider-Monkey (Dee Bradley Baker) #Lodestar (Dee Bradley Baker) #Rath (John DiMaggio) #Nanomech (Dee Bradley Baker) #Water Hazard (Dee Bradley Baker) #Terraspin (Dee Bradly Baker) #Armodrillo (John DiMaggio) #NRG (Dee Bradley Baker) #AmpFibian (Yuri Lowenthal) #Fastrack (Dee Bradley Baker) #ChamAlien (Dee Bradley Baker) #Jurry Rigg (Dee Bradley Baker) #Eatle (Dee Bradley Baker) #Clockwork (Dee Bradley Baker) Justice League #Superman (Tim Daly) #Batman (Kevin Conroy) #Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) #Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Nathan Fillion) #Flash/Barry Allen (Michael Rosenbaum) #Martain Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Aquaman (Miguel Ferrer) #Hawkwoman (Maria Canals-Barrea) #Hawkman (James Remar) #Green Arrow (Neal McDonough) #Blue Beetle/Ted Kord (Steven Blum) #Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) #Zatanna (Jennifer Hale) #Dr. Fate (James Horan) #Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) #Booster Gold (Crispin Freeman) #*Skeets (Tom Kenny) #Green Lantern/John Stewart (Phil LaMarr) #Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) #Etrigan the Demon (Michael T. Wiess) #Firestorm (Cedirc Yarbrough) #Captain Marvel (Rob Lowe) #Black Lightining (LeVar Burton) #Captain Atom (Xander Berkeley) #Big Barda (Julianne Grossman) #Mr. Miracle (Ioan Gruffudd) #Elongated Man (Jeremy Piven) #Vixen (Gina Torres) #The Atom (David Kaye) #Rocket Red (Peter Lurie) #Fire (Grey DeLisle) #Ice (Jennifer Hale) #Animal Man (Nolan North) #B'Wanna Beast (Peter Onorati) #Metamorpho (Cam Clarke) #Dr. Light (Lauren Tom) #Steel (Michael Dorn) #Katana (Gwendoline Yeo) #Guy Gardner (John DiMaggio) #Waverider (Phil Morris) #Cyborg (Bumper Robinson) Villians *Evil Waybig (not albedo)(Gary Anthony Wiliams) *Vilgax/ (James Remar) *Real Vilgax (Steven Blum) *Pyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) *Vilgax's drones *Overlord (Chirstopher McDonald) *Kevin 11 (James Arnold Taylor) *Konvikt (Fred Tatasciore) *Vulcanus (John DiMaggio) *Kolar (James Arnold Taylor) *Trumbipular (Dee Bradly Baker) *Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) *Ssserpent (Dee Bradley Baker) *Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) *Rojo (Jennifer Hale) Category:Superheroes Category:Crossover Television series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ben 10 Category:Animation Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Programming Blocks Category:Ben 10